


Lust, Meet Sloth

by Eseli



Series: Submissive Alastor [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Denial, Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Begging, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Masturbation, Implied Somnophilia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Tongue Bath, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli
Summary: Husk isn’t gonna do shit to Alastor until he gets an explanation. Even then, he’s not gonna do much. If Al wants something, he’d better be ready to get it himself.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Submissive Alastor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554553
Comments: 43
Kudos: 393





	Lust, Meet Sloth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Lust, Meet Sloth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065679) by [9pffellery99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9pffellery99/pseuds/9pffellery99), [Eseli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli)



> So happy to have finally finished and posted this! I will warn that I only really edited the first half as the second half was one long marathon write tonight and I really wanted to get it posted. I already have the two next parts started and in my wips, so be excited for those to drop... eventually.
> 
> Disclaimer: Oral and Somnophilia tags are there due to technicality more than actual content.
> 
> Alternate Summary:  
> Husk: I just wanna make sure this is completely consensual because hey, I kinda like you and also don’t want you to skin me later.  
> Alastor: THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN. JUST. SHUT UP AND FUCK ME ALREADY.

“So, you’ll do whatever I want you to do, and go along with whatever I wanna do, right?” Husk asked. He was still a little wary of this whole proposition from the other, and just wanted to make sure he understood clearly.

Alastor nodded enthusiastically, “correct.”

Husk honestly thought he was hallucinating when Alastor came into his room: coat missing and clearly high on something from the way he walked and draped himself across Husk’s lap. He thought he had finally lost the last of his sanity when Alastor propositioned him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was brought back to a relatively sober reality when he pinched his own cheek and Alastor was still there, trailing kisses up his neck to his cheek.

Only problem Husk saw was that Alastor wasn’t in his right mind AT ALL, and he wasn’t about to risk angering the _Radio Demon_ of all people over a misunderstanding.

But damn the man was needy right now, and so clingy. Not that he wasn’t touchy feely with Husk on the regular, but this was far more intense than anything Husk imagined him capable of.

“And uh… you do know you’re fucking high right now, yeah?”

“Mmhmm~” Alastor replied as his nails started lightly scratching Husk’s neck and _ohhh that felt nice_.

“There a… uh… reason for that?”

“Need you ask so many questions, Husker dear?~”

“Just answer the god damn questions. If ya don’t then I’m throwing you outside for someone else to fucking deal with!” Husk probably wouldn’t actually do that. He valued his own skin too much (and may or may not have been a little soft for Al), but that wasn’t important. Right now, he just wanted to cover his bases. “So… give it to me straight, why are ya high off your ass?”

Al seemed a bit hesitant to say, but after a few moments he gave up on Husk letting the subject drop and quietly answered, “to get past my… aversion to physical contact.”

Really? Was Al trying to pull his leg? “The fuck are you talking about? You’re up in my fucking space all the time! And up in plenty of other people’s fucking space too. Didn’t think you understood what personal space was!”

“Husker-”

“Don’t you Husker me! And what, you think some dope is gonna… do _what_ exactly? You think it’s gonna make everything better or something? You takin’ tips from _Angel Dust_? What are you, insane? Wait no, that’ rheotorical, I know you’re fucking insane just didn’t realize you were that brand of-”

“HUSK.” Alastor cut him off and held Husk’s face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes that were flickering to and from radio dials. “Shut. Up.”

“GOT IT,” Husk muttered quickly.

Alastor sounded like he was forcing the next words out, his gaze dropping to stare and Husk’s bowtie, “I… can’t stand others touching me.” His fingers were twitching, as though he was trying to resist clenching the fur beneath them.

It took a moment, but it finally dawned on Husk what Al was trying to say, “oh… OH. Right. Your whole shtick is about control. You can control your touch, but not others. So… getting drugged up and asking for sex… is…?”

There was a small whine from Alastor as he let his head drop onto Husk’s shoulder, and Husk noted that his muscles were feeling really tense. “I want it but… I can’t…”

“Still don’t see how takin’ a hit of something would help. What did you even do? Mary jane? LSD?”

“Aphrodisiacs…”

Everything was finally clicking. “Okay, so- okay- Let me just- So let’s get this all cleared up: you wanted to get laid, but you don’t like getting touched, so you decided to take a libido spiking drug to make yourself desperate enough that you didn’t care about that?”

A nod.

Husk sighed in relief and exhaustion. This whole conversation felt like pulling teeth. He absent-mindedly ran his claws through Alastor’s hair as he thought things over. “You really want this, huh?”

A nod.

“Then we’re doing it my way, that fine?”

Another nod.

“I want to hear you say it. I ain’t doing nothing until you explicitly say you’re okay with this.”

“Yes… yes please… just…” Alastor’s hands dropped to cling onto Husk’s shoulders, nails digging in slightly. He hadn’t expected to have to go through a heart to heart before getting fucked, and Husk had inadvertently gotten him pent up from denying him stimulation this whole time. If Husk didn’t do something soon, he felt like he might break from the desperation. “Touch me, please…”

“Alright, alright,” Husk said, finally looking down to Alastor’s crotch to see how frustrated the other man had gotten. He smirked, “though remember, we’re doing this my way, and I’m a lazy fuck.”

Alastor barely repressed a moan as Husk lightly ran a single claw over the front of his pants. He had to use one hand to suppress a scream when Husk suddenly groped his crotch and massaged it. It felt so good after all that waiting. He felt like he could melt into that touch.

Husk chuckled as the deer bucked into his hand, “wow, you’re pretty sensitive. All those drugs in your system do that to you or are you just naturally like this?” He pulled his hand away to unfasten Alastor’s pants and nearly lost it when Al whined at the loss of contact. God. Fuck. Hell. This was actually really hot. Alastor was in his lap desperate and begging. He gulped and continued in his task of pulling open Al’s pants.

_Holy shit_.

Alastor didn’t have on any underwear.

“Damn, Al…” he commented, then got back to grinding his paw over the sensitive flesh. By this point his own dick was starting to make itself apparent, slipping out of its hidden sheath to press into Alastor’s hip.

Husk hadn’t gotten any action in a long time- heck, he was too lazy to even finish getting himself off- so he wasn’t going to last much longer with Alastor squirming in his lap. He-

He nearly jumped as Alastor came with a loud moan of “Husk~”

“Well shit…” Husk inspected the cum on his paw, kind of amazed at how quick it took to get the younger demon off. Well, this hand was gross now, time to clean it up.

He started to lick his claws clean first, only glancing over at all when he heard the other’s breath hitch to see Al staring at him. “What? You never seen a cat clean himself before?” It was amusing how red Al’s face had gotten; nearly matched his hair at this point. Looked like a real horny deer in the headlights, heh.

Husk suddenly got a wicked idea. He finished cleaning his paw then grabbed the front of Al’s shirt, “take it off. Quicky. I know you can just magic it away, so hurry up.”

A snap of the fingers and the shirt was gone, though notably the cum still remained on his stomach. Unexpected, but good.

Husk leaned down and planted a light kiss on Alastor’s cheek before starting to lazily lick his way down Al’s front. He reveled in Al’s moans when he ran his rough tongue over one of his nipples, and kept at that spot until Al was trembling again.

“P-please, Husker… don’t tease~” the deer breathed out.

“I’ll tease if I damn well want to,” Husk replied, nipping the other nipple and giving it a couple licks before continuing downward. God this was too much fun.

Husk’s tongue was rough like an actual cat’s tongue, and it was a bizarre feeling to have it running over him, cleaning up his cum. Alastor wasn’t sure if a tongue bath was something Husk did on the regular or not, but he was certainly acting like it was the most casual thing in the world right now. Then Husk reached his dick and Alastor found himself gripping onto Husk’s fur again. It hurt so bad on his overly-sensitive organ. It was absolutely amazing. “Husk! Ohhh~ Huuusk!~”

Husk simply chuckled and continued on. Al writhed in his lap when he took him into his mouth, sucking on him for a couple seconds before sitting up fully.

“Hey, Al,” Husk asked to get his attention, “strip the rest of the way.”

_Snap_.

“Good~” He kissed Alastor’s fluffy ear, pushing his paw between Al’s legs to grope at and stroke his little deer tail. “Now collar yourself and give me the leash.”

Alastor gasped at the touches. It took him a second to get his thoughts in order before he conjured a black leather collar around his own neck. On the front was a little red bow with black leash that slithered out from where it clipped on and into Husk’s hand between his legs.

“Kinky fuck,” Husk muttered amusedly, lifting the leash up as he pulled his paw away. “Now get off me, I wanna move to the bed before I throw out my back or something.”

Once Alastor was off him and standing next to the chair, Husk got up and dragged the other along behind him. He lazily flopped onto the bed and laid on his back, head propped by the pillows. Alastor knelt next to him waiting for Husk’s next instruction.

The cat demon yawned, “fuck I’m tired… almost wanna fall asleep, but _someone_ just had to come bother me with his problems.” It was only a half-hearted complaint, more meant to tease than anything, though he couldn’t tell if it came out softer or grumpier than intended. Eh, didn’t matter enough for him to care. He pulled Alastor closer by his leash, “you listen here, Al. Take care of your own shit. You want my dick inside you? Then get some lube, prep yourself, and ride it.”

The look on the deer’s face was priceless, and Husk really wish he had a camera to capture it. Al looked about to retort but Husk cut him off, “I told you before, I’m a lazy fuck. You wanted to do things my way, and doing things my way means doing them your-fucking-self.” He reached over and grabbed a bottle of booze off his bedside table, taking a long drink of it before giving Alastor a smug look, “well? What are you waiting for? Get to it.” A quick peck on the lips and he pushed Al away again.

“You’re cruel, Husk...” Al told him, eyes half-lidded and breath coming out in pants.

“Says the extreme sado-masochist.”

“Touché,” Al replied, moving to straddle Husk’s waist. He summoned a bottle of lube and was soon pushing two slick fingers inside himself. He always prepped at least a little beforehand, but if Husk wanted a show, then he’d give him a show.

The hardest part about Alastor’s current endeavor was keeping himself upright. It took so much of his remaining willpower to keep himself from slumping down on Husk’s chest. He hadn’t even realized how close he was to another orgasm until he brushed against his prostate and came with a choked moan of Husk’s name.

“Damn, those drugs are doin’ wonders to ya…” Husk teased him, enjoying the view of an absolutely wrecked Alastor over him. The deer had to prop himself up with his free hand just to keep from falling over, and whined when he removed his fingers from his own entrance. Husk made a mental note to ask Alastor to do this again for him sometime. Maybe offer to pay for the drugs and have a little himself.

Alastor didn’t even bother to apply lube to his lover’s exposed dick; he didn’t want to allow himself the time to recover and sank himself down, much to Husk’s shock.

“GOD- FUCK- DAMN AL!” Husk’s wings shot out around them both and his tail wrapped around Alastor’s waist. “Shit, you’re tight!”

They sat there in silence for a moment, both having to adjust to the sensation. Al was so hot and tight around his length, and Husk wasn’t sure if he was gonna make it through this without passing out from the pleasure. Meanwhile, Alastor was enjoying the feeling of finally being full, relishing in the discomfort of being impatient. Husk’s claws came up to form a tight grip on his thighs and leave cuts and scratches on them.

Al lifted up just a little and dropped back down again, moaning at the feeling of his insides being lightly scraped. He hadn’t noticed before, but Husk’s cock must have had little barbs on it. Shit that was hot. It didn’t hurt, which Alastor thought was a shame, but it was still a huge turn on to him. Perhaps if he ever solicited Husk again, he could do something about that.

Both hands bracing himself on Husk’s stomach chest, Al started riding him in earnest. He accidentally made eye contact with Husk when he looked down and that lazy, aroused smirk on his face that greeted him, that occasional drink from his bottle of booze… it was so humiliating. It was like he was just the casual entertainment for the night, chosen over playing cards or watching the picture show.

On the other hand, it filled him with a perverted pride that he was performing a private show for Husk alone, a show that Husk was completely enraptured with.

So many different conflicting emotions were beginning to overwhelm him.

Alastor felt degraded.

Prized.

Objectified.

Revered.

Loved.

Loved?

Alastor wasn’t sure when he had startled babbling and moaning Husk’s name, only that he suddenly no longer could when Husk yanked him down by the leash for an intense, open-mouthed kiss as the cat came inside him. He found himself crashing over the edge as he orgasmed for the third time that night.

As Husk came down from his blissful high, he realized a few things:

One, he was extremely satisfied, exhausted, and sensitive.

Two, Alastor was still very hard and had taken to grinding against his leg.

Three… Al had the decency to not keep riding him like a sadist, which was honestly surprising.

“Hey… Al? Stop for a minute,” Husk muttered out as he gently tugged the deer into a soft kiss. He wasn’t gonna be conscious for much longer, but he would at least make sure Al was taken care of first.

Alastor stilled – well, stilled as best he could. Guy was shaking from all the stimulation he had endured and was still experiencing. Husk guessed he hadn’t taken into account how little endurance Husk would probably have for this sort of thing. He was old, damnit!

“I got a lotta things I wanna say to you,” Husk started out, having to stifle a yawn, “but that’s for tomorrow, ‘cause I’m way too tired for anything else tonight.” Al whined in the back of his throat and Husk could see that his ears were pressed back and twitching. He gave Al another kiss to the corner of his mouth, “and clearly you’re still high off your ass and needy, so here’s what I want you to do for now – and you can do this on top of me, next to me, on the floor, whatever. Just don’t go further than this leash lets you. I want you to use your magic to fuck yourself until you’ve gotten it all out of your system while I sleep. Gotta shower in the morning anyways so I don’t really care how much of a mess you make on me or my sheets. Pretty nasty already, actually… anyways, you take care of yourself and we’ll talk in the morning, okay?” Whoops, he hadn’t meant to ramble again, but Alastor nodded in reply so oh well. “Okay, good. Good night then,” he gave Al one last long, loving kiss before laying back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Husk wasn’t sure what time it was with the curtains drawn. Didn’t really care. The lights in the room were out though. Al must have turned them off at some point after he fell asleep.

Speaking of, he was on his side now with Alastor curled up into him, sleeping soundly. Their limbs were all tangled and wrapped around each other, with Husk’s one wing acting like a blanket for them and the quilt on top of that keeping them quite cozy and warm. Looking at him now, Husk thought Al looked pretty cute and peaceful; nothing like a maniacal, cannibalistic serial killer at all. Husk couldn’t resist giving Alastor a light peck on the head before pressing his cheek to the man’s hair and snuggling up with him more.

Everything actually felt gross and sticky, now that Husk was regaining more of his consciousness. Didn’t bother him enough to get him moving yet, but it was something he could take care of after Alastor woke up. He wasn’t going to wake the sleeping beast, anyways. Absolutely not. Doing that would get him shredded or worse. That was why he was gonna stay here and cuddle this bastard. Not because he wanted to stay here. Not because he wanted to get all sweet and soft on Al when he woke up. Absolutely not because he wanted to make sure Al was okay after last night or to shower him with affection.

Definitely not.

At least that’s what he’d tell anyone who asked.

There was no fucking way he could tell himself that though.

Husk would impale himself on an Exterminator’s spear before admitting it to anyone else, but he absolutely wanted to do all of those things. He wanted to spoil the Radio Demon with hours of the softest and mushiest aftercare he could.

For now… little secret kisses, light head scratches, and purring until Al returned to the land of the waking.

.

.

.

And honestly, Alastor was quite content pretending to be asleep for the next couple hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Husk and Al are really soft for each other and love each other very much, regardless of how neither will ever actually acknowledge this fact. Ever.
> 
> In other news, Niffty is completely unphased by her new cleaning project and has found herself with some new potential blackmail material.
> 
> As always, Twitter is @GlitchedLullaby and I use the same name on the HH Fan Discord. Feel free to DM me here or on twitter or @ me on the server if you wanna talk dirty shit or give me some suggestions for this series.
> 
> Next two scheduled parts: Solo (Prequel?) and with Lucifer


End file.
